


How Fast the Night Changes

by Queenie_004



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Rae's mum Linda is enjoying a quiet night to herself when Finn's dad rings with an invitation. A little exploration of how Linda views Rae and Finn and the decisions and feelings that surprise her when the Earl-Bouchtat Family and the Nelsons get together one evening.**I wanted to explore a bit of the R/F relationship from someone else's viewpoint, and Linda seemed like an interesting take**Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	1. The Invite

Linda was thrilled. It was a Friday evening and her house was blissfully silent. Her baby was asleep, her husband was at work, and her teenager was out with her boyfriend. She had a Cadbury Dairy Milk she’d been saving for this rare moment and with her feet up and her robe on she could watch anything she wanted on telly for as long as she could actually stay awake. Pure bliss. And then the phone rang. For a moment she debated not answering it. She could rip the wrapper off and pop a lovely chunk of chocolate in her mouth and the phone would stop soon. But she also knew that it could be Rae needing something or Karim with an emergency. And of course the more it rang the more it might wake up Daisy and wipe away the rest of her gloriously lonely night.

“Ello?” She sounds cranky and she is a bit, at this interruption. “Yes, is this Linda Bouchtat?” It was a man whose voice she didn’t recognize. “Yeh, who’s this?” “Ah hello Linda, this is John Nelson. Finn’s dad.” She sat up, “What’s wrong? Is Rae OK?” Thoughts of Rae’s self-harm flooded her mind. “Oh yes, yes, yes! Sorry ‘bout that. Yeah she’s here with Finn no fear, no fear.” Linda couldn’t imagine then what he was calling her about. From Rae’s description Finn’s dad was a bit posh—not like manor born posh, but certainly far more than they were granted that did not take much.

“So I was ringing to see if you and your husband and Rae, of course, would like to come round for tea one night? I know you have a new baby, cheers on that, and certainly I’d love to see all of you. Get a chance to meet the family behind our Rae.”

Our Rae. She raises her eyebrows at this. Rae dated Finn for a short bit, then broke up with him without explanation to anyone, then got back together with him after Daisy was born. Since then Linda sees her a lot less and that’s because Rae is either off with Finn, or Linda is consumed with being a new mother again 17 years after she had to do it the first time. “Ah that’s kind of ya but we’re a little busy with the wee one and my husband works nights a lot.” “Yeah, yeah of course. Anytime that works for you all we can do. Even if you let us know at 4 you’re comin’ round at 5, yeah?” He chuckles a bit and she has to admit he seems quite lovely, just from this little exchange. And she knows Rae really likes him because he can talk about music with her and he also lets her and Finn get away with a lot more than Linda allows in her house.

She eyes the chocolate and agrees to the invitation, “Let me talk with my husband and see if there’s a night that would work.” “Ah brilliant!” John exclaims, “Take my phone number and just ring when you think you can come.” They exchange pleasantries and she hangs up the phone and nibbles her chocolate and figures that she’s done the polite thing but that this little gathering likely won’t be happening anytime soon, if ever.

**

Not two hours later Rae comes home. Linda had dozed off twice, checked on the baby once, and finished her entire chocolate bar in that time. Linda looks at the clock but she can’t actually remember if Rae has a curfew anymore and if she did, she’s too exhausted to enforce it. Rae used to come in and be loud—dropping her books or slamming cupboard doors shut or general annoyed teenage sighing at her mum and stepdad. But lately a new Rae keeps coming in the house. This Rae is quite charming and sweet. She coos at her little sister and asks after her mum and helps her stepdad make dinner. She often has Finn with her, “Lovely” is Linda’s nickname for him and she can’t help but call him that each time he nods hello to her or says, “’night Mrs. Bouchtat!” on his way out the door. This Rae seems happy and Linda realizes that she hadn’t quite remembered how that looked on her daughter.

“How’s your night then?” she asks Rae who has the dazed face and swollen lips of someone who just spent the last half hour kissing her boyfriend goodbye outside the door. Rae plops next to her mum and sighs, “It was good.” Even her voice is lighter these days like some sort of TV presenter. “No it was not good,” she corrects, “It was grand!” and with that she collapses on the couch and lays her head in Linda’s lap. Well, this is new as well. Certainly since Rae came back from hospital they’d had some knock down fights and warm reconciliations but Rae unselfconsciously making loving, physical contact with her mum was a bit of new territory. Linda welcomes it though and reaches down to brush the hair off her daughter’s face. “What made it so grand then?” she asks. “I used to think that when you dated someone you went on dates—like to the cinema or dinner,” she starts, “that you did something and it was out in the world and maybe it was just at the pub or a party but it was a set destination with a specific event, right” Linda wonders where this is going as she strokes Rae’s soft hair. “But it’s not just that, is it? Sometimes it’s just being with the person even if you’re not doing anything at all. Being together is what it’s about, innit?”

Rae wraps an arm around her mother’s knees and Linda agrees, “Yes love. If you really like being with someone, it doesn’t matter what you’re doing. As long as you’re doing it together.” “Yeah, exactly” Rae responds in that same dreamy voice. “Finn and me made a mix tape tonight. It took all night but it was so fun. We were arguin’ and laughing and we’re both really picky about the song order. It was just perfect…so perfect.” She giggles to herself at the memory of it and Linda smiles. She is starting to believe Finn Nelson is better than any therapy or medication Kester could give her girl. “What’s it called, your tape?” “It’s not finished yet, we need one more song but we hafta go to the shop tomorrow to get it. But it is going to be aces when it’s done.” They sit there quietly for a bit longer with Rae radiating happiness and Linda soaking it up.

“Ah well—Finn’s dad called tonight,” she says finally breaking the reverie. Rae turns her head up to look at her mum, “He invited us all to tea one night.” Rae smiles, “He said he was gonna do that, I told him you’d say no because of Daisy and Karim’s work.” That’s when Linda decides that time can certainly be made for this dinner despite all the obstacles, “well I told him that sounded quite nice and we’d be happy to come round.” Rae’s face lights up and she sits up to hug her mum, “Oh mum thank you! It will be so nice I promise. John is a cracking cook and he’s so kind, he’s really excited to meet you!” “Yeah, yeah, good. I have to find out about Karim’s work first and you know I’m trying to get Daisy down early.” Rae nods her head and kisses her mum on the cheek. “I can’t wait! Night mum!” and she gets up and heads for the stairs practically floating, “love you!” she calls as she disappears from view. Linda is not sure who this Rae is but she suspects it may be the “Our Rae” that John referred to.


	2. The Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the invite...

Linda insisted everyone wear something nice even though Rae kept assuring her it was casual. As they park in front of the Nelson’s she’s glad she didn’t concede because it is definitely a nice house on a quiet tree lined street and it would have looked crap if they’d shown up in track suits or the like. Even Daisy has a little bow wrapped around her bald head and seems entranced by the new surroundings. Finn opens the door and Linda sees how his face splits wide open in a smile when he sees Rae. Ever the gentleman he ushers Linda and the baby in first, shaking Karim’s hand and giving Rae a respectful peck on the cheek, although it’s obvious to everyone that he’s really fighting an urge to do more than that. John comes from the kitchen with a teatowel draped over his shoulder and Linda sees where Finn gets those good looks. He’s probably her age but looks at least 10 years younger and he gives them the warmest greeting and a big hug to Rae and thanks them for bringing a bottle of wine that Linda labored over buying. She’s shit at wine and didn’t want to get anything too cheap or also too out of their budget. He gives a lot of compliments about the wine and Daisy and there’s something so genuine about him that Linda feels herself relaxing a bit.

The house is certainly posher than theirs but given that its occupants are two males the décor is simple and not necessarily decorative. But it has a warm and lived in feeling and John has quite a record collection and she can see why Rae likes spending so much time there. Rae and Finn wander upstairs for a bit and Linda knows that Finn is giving her the proper welcome he wanted to give at the door. She’s now seen them together enough to know that he is incredibly affectionate with her daughter always touching her—holding her hand, or brushing his fingers against her cheek. When they watch TV he is pressed against her as close as he feels he can get away with when her mum is just in the kitchen or up the stairs. She knows that bubbly excitement that Rae feels when she’s with him because she herself just experienced it with Karim. And it was a feeling she never thought she’d find again so she tries to keep in mind that Rae should also be allowed to enjoy the thrill of having a handsome fellow adore you.

**

Dinner smells delicious. John has made a feast for them and is generous with the wine and Linda is even slowly sipping a glass. He pours for Finn and pauses over Rae’s glass, “mum?” he asks and Rae’s eyes flicker to her and she’s so pleased that John is respecting her authority as Rae’s parent she nods, “just a glass, yeah?” and Rae rewards her with a smile and she and Finn clink their glasses and giggle as they take a sip. Linda doesn’t know what the story with Finn’s mum is. Rae has only told her that his parents are divorced and she’s not sure if Rae knows the background or she’s keeping Finn’s privacy, which she thinks is a kind thing for her daughter to do. There are no pictures of her that she can see, but some of John and Finn at concerts and many of a little Finn and a woman who must be his Nan who she knows passed away not that long ago.

When they sit down for dinner Linda thinks that if they ever return the favor and have the Nelson’s to theirs it’s going to be a curry take-out because she can’t compete with this. The food is delicious and there’s a comforting din as John and Karim talk animatedly about rugby and across from her Rae holds her sister while Finn makes silly faces as Daisy giggles. The boy has now charmed three generations of women in her family. Linda suddenly has the strangest sensation that she’s going to cry. At first she thinks it’s just because she’s had a wee bit of wine, which she hasn’t had in ages, but it’s much more than that. There’s a joy in the room that feels like something alive and she wonders if she’s the only one who feels it. This is a proper family sharing interests and stories, meals and laughter. Rae did not have this growing up as it was just Linda and her and a lot of struggles with far too much resentment and fighting. She’s sorry for that now and she has already made so many vows in her head to do better by Daisy and _be_ better for Rae.

But now they aren’t alone at all. They have Karim and Daisy and Finn and John. Rae has two fathers to care for her and a sister who already adores her and a boy who is so head over heels in love with her Linda is surprised his eyes aren’t just big hearts like a cartoon character. Rae catches her eye and her brow furrows, she mouths, “You OK?” to her mum and Linda wipes her eyes and nods yes with a smile. It is too soon and Rae and Finn are far too young but Linda can see right now how their future can be. She can see it in the way they whisper back and forth and the tenderness they show Daisy. She can see it in how they look at each other and when Finn rests his hand on Rae’s back and rubs it and Rae makes him laugh so his whole body shakes. She wants to be back in this house in 15 years time with all these people—her lovely husband and John cheering on a rugby match and a teenage Daisy dancing around with Linda’s grandchildren while Rae and Finn sway together to some song that they put on one of their mix tapes. It is the strangest sensation to see this so clearly and she knows it is just a dream, but her gut tells her it is not an impossible one.

**

She insists on helping clear the table but the Nelson’s are having none of it. Finn volunteers to take care of clean-up and Rae stays with him while John ushers the rest of them into the lounge. Karim doesn’t have many friends in Stamford and she is delighted at how much he and John seem to be hitting it off. If she’s not careful her husband will start spending as much time here as Rae. John puts on Bowie and pours more wine and when the teenagers come in they look flushed and Linda is sure that it’s not just from the steam of hot dishwater. They flop on the couch next to her and Finn grabs Rae’s hand and intertwines their fingers as Rae drops her head on his shoulder. Linda is amazed almost daily at how Rae is blooming in this relationship. She is so much less guarded and fearful. Her body language is more comfortable and of course, she’s a lot nicer to everyone all the time. Which, as Linda knows all too well, are side effects of having a lot of really great sex. She hates even admitting this to herself, but she knows it is the truth.

John starts dancing about and shouts, “everyone grab a partner!” and Finn laughs and waves him off while Rae hides her face but Karim is in the spirit and he picks up Daisy and starts twirling her and she screams in delight. John extends a hand to Linda who holds him off, “oh god no, I don’t want to scare anyone” and he makes an exaggerated sad face and moves on to Rae who, to Linda’s surprise, takes his hand and lets go of Finn’s. “Hey, that’s my girl!” Finn jokes as John swings her around sticking his tongue out at his son. “Well,” Finn says after a few minutes, “May I have this dance Mrs. Bouchtat?” And then they are all dancing and laughing and Bowie is singing and this is nothing like what she expected the night would be but she is thrilled that this is what it is.

**

When she comes out of the toilet upstairs John is on the stairs, “Linda—you have a minute?” She nods and he comes the rest of the way up and meets her on the landing. “I wanted to tell you that I’m so fond of Rae. She’s just a delight. Well, you know that you’re her mum, but we think the world of her.” Linda smiles because she’s not sure she remembers if anyone has ever spoken to her about her daughter like this. “And I also wanted to say that my son is a good lad, I know I’m his dad and I’m supposed to say that, but he is, he’s already a better man at 18 than I ever was. And he’s quite in love with Rae. There’s been lasses chasing him since puberty but I have never seen him in this state. Did you know he moved away when they broke up?” Linda shakes her head because Rae wouldn’t talk about any of it with her. “Yeah he was brokenhearted, never seen my boy like that. Couldn’t even be in the same town if he couldn’t be with her.” Linda clucks sympathetically then, she can only imagine what a heartbroken Finn would look like. She thinks she hears Daisy fuss, “Thank you John I’m so chuffed she has you both in her life. And Finn is a lovely boy.” He nods and says, “there’s just one more thing…and I know this is awkward but we both love our kids, right?” She nods and tenses a little, “So I think we’re both fully aware that they are…intimate with each other. And I’ve had talks with Finn for years and I know you’ve had the talk with Rae” She is ashamed to realize that she hasn’t really had any talk about sex with her daughter other than vague warnings about “the only thing that boys are after” which she realizes were hardly helpful.

“John, I think I hear the baby,” he glances down the stairs before finishing his thought, “Look, I’m OK with it because they love each other and I trust that they are being responsible. And if Rae ever stays here—if you’re alright with her staying here that is, I’ll have her sleep in the guest room, they won’t like it but that’s fine, that’s what parenting is right? Doing the stuff they hate?” They both laugh because some days of Rae’s life she’s believed that’s the only thing parenting is—the stuff they hate. She definitely hears a wail from Daisy and she’s touched that he is trying to be sure they are on the same page about this. “Look John, I have to think about this, yeah? But thank you. Thank you for talking to me and for all of this tonight. It’s been really, really lovely.” He smiles and gives her an unexpected hug, “Absolutely! You have my number, use it anytime, please!”

**

Daisy is in full overtired mode and is making her displeasure heard so their thanks and farewells are rushed and Finn and Rae both look dejected at having to part for the night even though Linda knows they’ll be on the phone first thing in the morning, if not an hour from now. John and Finn wave good-bye as they head to the car, and when they reach it, Linda makes a decision. She hands a red faced and squirming Daisy to Karim and asks him to get her in the car seat. Rae moves to get in the other side and Linda grabs her arm, “Rae, come here love” Rae looks confused as they step away from the car. “Rae I have a few rules, right? Here they are” Rae has no idea if she’s being scolded or not so her face narrows into a pout that Linda recognizes all too well. “Rule number one: I am the only mother in our house. There is _no_ grandmother in our house.” Rae’s mouth drops open, “Mum!” she gasps but Linda keeps on, “Rule number two: Daisy is the only baby in the house. There will be _no_ other babies in the house. Period.” “Oh my god” Rae blushes as Linda takes her hands in hers, “Rule number three: use protection always. Condoms or if you need birth control, we’ll go get you some.” The car door shuts and Daisy’s screams get muffled. Karim looks to his wife and realizes he should probably wait in the car. “Rule number four,” “Mum OK, I get it!” Rae looks like she’d rather be anywhere else at this moment, “Rule number four,” Linda repeats, “you always listen to and respect Mr. Nelson. What he says goes, no matter what Finn’s counter argument is. It’s his house and his rules and whatever they are, you follow them. And rule number five, and this is the last one so stop fidgeting, rule number five is you be gentle with that boy’s heart.” Rae looks up at her finally, “Finn is a sweet lad who has handed you his whole beating heart. So if you have a problem with him, you talk to him, and if you can’t talk to him, then talk to me. Don’t toss him away when it gets hard because it will get hard. There are very few boys like Finn Nelson and you are damn lucky you got this one so soon.” Rae looks like she’s about to burst into tears so Linda pulls her into a hug. “Now, go back in there and I’ll see you in the morning, alright love?” “What?” Rae squeals into her hair, “you want me to stay?” Linda squeezes her tight, “I want you to be happy and I can see how happy you are when you are with Finn” she whispers and now she feels like she’s going to cry so she inhales and pulls away, “off you go then.”

Rae backs away looking stunned, “Thanks, mum” she whispers and turns to head back to the house. She’s barely knocked a second time before Finn swings the door open as if he was waiting there for her. Linda gets in the car and watches as Finn looks at Rae and then to the car and gives a wave before reaching for her and taking her into his arms and back into his home. Linda starts the car and reaches back to soothe Daisy. “No Rae?” Karim asks, “Nah love, our Rae is staying the night. Let’s get this one home, yeah? Maybe once she’s asleep we can have a cuddle.” Karim gives her a grin, “maybe more than cuddle, yes?” and runs his hand over her thigh. Now she was even more satisfied with her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Night Changes / One Direction (2014)


End file.
